


Food for Thought

by littleyounggun



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Food, General fluff, Rated for cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleyounggun/pseuds/littleyounggun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the hopes of shedding some light into her world, Terezi sets Dave up for a special type of lunch date. Dave, welp, he's got other things in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food for Thought

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first thing I've written after around two years of not writing. Trying desperately to come out of writer's block, so I hope this is not all that bad! I'm pretty iffy about it, especially the characterization, but I figured I might as well put it out there. Some constructive criticism would be nice, if it's not too much to ask!
> 
> This was first posted on Tumblr, and after a bit of editing, is now here. This is also my first time posting here, so if I'm doing anything wrong, please let me know!

“Tz, come on, this is stupid.”  


“Shut up.”  


“Okay, no. Don’t tell me you’re turning this into one of your roleplays. Again.”  


“Shut up,” she hisses and continues shuffling with things somewhere to the side.  


You fight the urge to purse your lips – poker face all the way, dude – but you’d be lying if you said the situation wasn’t a little bit disconcerting.  


Welp at least this was a lie you could pull off, being the master of keeping your face a blank slate and all. Your emotions are hidden behind a strong, impenetrable metal curtain that takes residence in front of your eyes in the form of shades. Nothing can crack the force that comes with perfected indifference. Gaga has nothing on you.  


You still find yourself trying to remember why you agreed to this though. Oh right, it was because she was being an annoying bitch about it and wouldn’t shut up until you agreed.  


Sigh. You should’ve known bitches wouldn’t be able to stay away. A small price to pay for having so much swag. Came with the package. It was, of course, mentioned in the small print that generally goes unnoticed. Unnoticed by anyone except Striders, obviously.  


The blindfold around your eyes slips a little bit down your nose, breaking you out of your thoughts and allowing a small strip of light to come through the top of your vision. Terezi, freaky blind troll that she is, somehow notices immediately and makes sure to adjust it and tighten it again so that you are surrounded by utter darkness.  


You shift in your seat then force yourself to freeze. Fidgeting was for people who are too excited or nervous. You are neither of these.  


Nope.  


“Alright, cool kid,” Terezi starts. She sounds closer than she was a minute ago, and you can pretty much hear the sharp grin in her words.

“Are you ready?”  


“Hit me with it.”  


“No, Dave, that’s only for interrogations.” You give her a look, though you’re not sure how effective it is since one: she can’t see, and two: you’re blindfolded.  
Nevertheless, she seems to get the idea – something you often, silently appreciated from her – and cackles. With a kind of song-y tune, she continues, “Are you achin’?”  


“What?”  


“For some bacon!”  


“Is that the movie you watched with Egbert?”  


“He’s a big pig!” You hear the sound of a container opening and wonder what in the hell she is up to, only to be distracted by the delicious scent that makes saliva pool in your mouth – something that can be forgiven in this case because holy shit was that actual bacon, oh gog, when was the last time you even ate? “You can be a big pig too, HUY!”She emphasizes her last word by shoving the strip of warm, meaty goodness against your lips, and you indulge your suddenly rumbling stomach by taking a big bite, chewing quickly, and swallowing before swooping down for more.  


It barely occurs to you to wonder why in the actual fuck this was a thing that was even happening before she gives you a nice whack – something you had sadly grown accustomed to because of her dumb roleplay shenanigans.  


“No!” she scolds, and your brain provides an image of her with her hand against her hip, index finger pointed at you with an angry expression as though she were chastising a dog. You successfully resist the urge to roll your eyes – something that would’ve been pointless for two reasons mentioned earlier- as she continues. “Eat it slowly. Chew. Savor it.”  


“Terezi, if you wanted to reenact that Rat-a-tooshy movie, you could’ve at least told me. See, I could’ve given you some pointers ‘cause Egbert makes reenact movies all the time. Also, I haven’t seen the movie all that many times, but you’ve never seen it at all and never will so I gotta tell ya the rats didn’t blind fold each other. They also were not eating bacon. We could’ve probably also gotten Maryam to make us rat outfits since that’s her thing, and you like dressing up, don’tcha?”  


She continues as though you hadn’t spoken, voice a slow kind of forceful. “Think long and hard about it, and when you’re through, tell me what you see.”  


Oh. Oh, you think you’re getting what this is about as she offers you the strip of bacon again. You try to do as she says, for once, but you’re already thinking about how weird and lame this was and how this was not helping your hunger at all. It felt strange to chew so slowly, and by the time you swallow, you still didn’t have all that much to say.  


“Well?” she prompts after a bout of silence. “What do you see?”  


You pause a moment more to think up an answer she might like, but just shrug. “Bacon.”  


Huh. Funny how easily you could feel the change in atmosphere when you’re blindfolded. It’s like disappointment decided to crash through the room like a tsunami, forcing you to kick and flail around to find your way back up to the surface while Terezi watched from above, floating on a piece of debris she managed to find. Only in this scenario there was no heart wrenching “I’ll never let go, Dave!” that would make the on-lookers hold up tissues to their eyes. It was a more “Fuck you, stay down there” type of moment. What was even funnier was how you actually found yourself giving a fuck.  


“…on a plate. Bacon on a plate on top of some napkins that soak up the extra oil…on a table.” Would you like some bull with that shit? Jegus, Strider, you could at least make yourself sound believable. It was hard though and nobody understood, because you didn’t know what she wants to hear. You didn’t know what the simple bacon would have been in her eyes. As far as you knew, a simple thing like that could create worlds in her head.  


She gives a little sigh, and you hear her closing the container again. You almost ask her if you can have some more, but bite your tongue at the last minute. That was really not cool and now was not even the time. Your stomach may have been cooking up a storm, but as long as the thunder didn’t roll around, you’d be fine.  


“I don’t know how else to make you understand.”  


You reach up to take off the blind fold and spot her sitting a bit ways from you, chewing on her lip so roughly you wonder how tough troll lips are and how she just hadn’t it gnawed it off completely by now. Her eyebrows are furrowed in concentration, her glazed eyes staring unfocusedly at some point on the wall in front of her.  
You stand from your seat, at first intending to go and take the spot beside her, but end up simply shoving your hands in your pockets.  


“Hey, look - oh, woah, you know what I meant. Don’t give me that face, it’s going to get stuck like that. Anyway, I know what you were trying to do, and I guess I gotta say I’ve been pretty harsh in slinging the insults around lately, huh? I forget not everyone can take ‘em like a Strider sometimes.” You cut off her protests and stride on to your next point. “Anyway, whatever thing you wanted to have going here – it ain’t happening in one afternoon. It’s hard and pretty much a freaky little talent of yours.” She pouts considerably here, and you resist the urge to snort. “But. Who’d want it any other way, anyway? Alien slobber all over the place? I could roll with that.”  


Terezi is silent for a moment before she cracks a smile. She looks – turns her face in your direction and breathes in deeply. She seems to be contemplating something, and you’re about to tell her to spit out, some time today, bro, come on, before she beats you to it.  


“You’re not wearing your shades.”  


Automatically, your hand reaches up and, yup, they’re gone. You move slowly, hoping she won’t hear or taste or whatever the way your hands clench into fists. You’re regretting all the shit you just spouted when her grin sharpens and suddenly they’re in her hand and she’s waving them around like a coward waving a white flag.  


You walk over and take them – coolly, there will be no snatching or swiping happening up in here, brought to you by Dora – then slip them on. Terezi cackles, at what you’re not sure, but when she calms down she points at something over your shoulder and asks, “What are we going to do with all that then?”  


Confused, you turn and- “Oh, shit, Tz, are you serious?”  


“Well!” she exclaims, and her tone is a little miffed. “I thought we’d get through more than just one strip of bacon.”  


You stare at the stack of different containers on the table, all filled with different types of food that, you can’t help but notice since it was obviously done on purpose, are all completely different colors.  


“Well, fucking-a,” you finally say. “I hope you’ve got a black hole instead of a stomach. Pick a movie and set your ass in front of the TV. We’re gonna be in for one hell of buffet. We’re going to have to roll around everywhere by the time we’re through.”  
She giggles as she customarily does. “We don’t have to eat it all in one sitting, you know!”  


“Yeah, but, what’s the fun in that?”  


A few hours later you’re both lying on your backs on the floor. You’ve got your arms crossed over your stomach as if holding it back from tearing open and spilling the insane amount of food you just indulged yourself in. Terezi is devouring the last strawberry somewhere beside you, licking her fingers when it’s all gone.  


There’s bits of left-overs in some of the containers but just thinking about finishing that up makes you want to puke and roll around on the floor like a madman. Can’t even explain the feeling.  


“Shit, woman, how long did you expect us to play your little game in the first place?”  


She hums and shrugs her shoulders, somehow making her elbow knock into the side of your head. Your glare goes unnoticed. “I figured I’d bring extras just in case. I guess I over-estimated.”  


“Understatement if I’ve ever heard one.”  


She scoots down and drapes herself confidently over you, snuggling her face into your chest as she lets her eyelids slide close with every intention of falling asleep right then and there.  


Barely holding back a scoff, you say, “I hope you’re comfortable.”  


“Thanks, I am.”  


“Whatever. If I wake up covered in freaky blind troll drool—well… it’d be nothing new.”  


You feel her grin against you. “Good night, coolkid.”  


“Yeah, sweet dreams and all that.”  


====> Go the fuck to sleep.  


Done.


End file.
